Dragon Ball Z: Silly Edition
by Windrises
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo intend on being the best fighters and protect the legendary dragon balls. However, that doesn't mean they're always serious. Witness the more embarrassing and outlandish moments of the Dragon Ball gang.


Note: Dragonball is an anime that's based on a franchise created by Akira Toriyama.

Bulma stepped out of a local grocery store. She had a calm, relaxed look on her face. She had been having an easy, peaceful day. The wind's breeze was a delightful and relaxing gift, for Bulma. She calmly started walking to her, while carrying a few bags of groceries.

During her walk to her car, she saw one of her friends, Goku. Goku was walking to the grocery store, while having a pleasant smile on his face. Bulma waved to Goku, while saying, "Hi Goku. It's good to see you."

Goku smiled at her and replied, "Hi Bulma."

Bulma smiled back and responded, "This is a nice day, don't you think?"

Goku had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Bulma answered, "Things just seem more chill and pleasant, than usual. Due to you and your friends being actions-loving adventurers, you often have a bunch of fights and things get intense. I've been getting tired of all the fighting, so I'm glad there's days like this, where you can enjoy life's simple and subtle beauties. Do you know what I mean?"

Goku wanted to understand what Bulma was talking about, but he was a very clueless, immature guy. Because of that, he was still feeling confused, but he tried to be nice to Bulma. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about, but if you're happy, that's pretty cool."

Bulma said, "So, what are up to, on this most peaceful of days?"

Goku replied, "I'm going to go fight Vegeta and Piccolo."

Bulma started getting nervous, while responding, "Oh my."

Goku asked, "What's wrong?"

Bulma answered, "You've been in a lot of dangerous fights, in the past few months. Also, when it comes to battles, Vegeta and Piccolo are your two most powerful rivals."

Goku replied, "I'm aware of that, but I'm not that scared of them."

Bulma asked, "What are you guys fighting about?"

Goku put his hand on his chin, while trying to remember why he, Vegeta, and Piccolo weren't getting along. After thinking it over, Goku said, "Vegeta and Piccolo both want to steal my collection of dragon balls. Because of that, I'm going to fight them, to keep my dragon balls safe."

Bulma put her hand over her face, while saying, "Goku, out of all the choices you could make, why did you have to choose the most violent one?"

Goku replied, "Hey, I didn't want things to get intense, but I had no other options."

Bulma responded, "If you wanted to keep your dragon balls safe, you could find a safe location for them or hire some guards."

Goku shook his head and replied, "That kind of stuff wouldn't work. Vegeta and Piccolo are two of the strongest guys, that the world has ever seen. If I hired guards, they'd easily defeat them. The only way I can keep my dragon stuff safe, is to defeat Vegeta and Piccolo. That way, they'll be so scared of me, that they'll never want to fight me."

Bulma continued getting more nervous, while saying, "Goku, I'm your friend, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you tough love. I think your plan is too reckless and dangerous. You probably have what it takes, to defeat Vegeta and Piccolo, but only if you fight one them, at a time. If you try to fight both of them, at the same time, you'll never be able to win."

Goku was surprised, by Bulma's lack of confidence. He said, "I don't get why you wouldn't believe in me. I'm one of the strongest fighters, of all time. Besides, you're one of my friends, so I was expecting you to have trust in me."

Bulma replied, "I trust you, on several different things. However, this adventure is something I think you should reconsider."

Goku shook his head and responded, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that's not going to happen. I wish there was a more peaceful way, to solve this rivalry, I really do. However, there is no other way, so I have to defeat Vegeta and Piccolo."

Meanwhile, Piccolo was standing on the battlefield. After several minutes of waiting, he saw that Vegeta finally arrived. Piccolo had a smug smile on his face, while asking, "Do you think arriving late is a good introduction?"

Vegeta angrily replied, "You better watch the way you speak, when you make fun of me."

Piccolo didn't want to get into a fight with Vegeta, because his main goal was defeating Goku and stealing his dragon balls. He calmly said, "Come on, Vegeta. No need for a rivalry to rise, between the two of us. Our dislike, towards that dorky Goku, is what we should be focusing on."

Vegeta replied, "You're right about that. Goku thinks he's the greatest warrior, because he's incredibly wrong about that. I will admit, that his strength is beyond impressive. However, there's an essential quality, that he's extremely lacking in."

Piccolo asked, "What would that be?"

Vegeta answered, "Intelligence."

Piccolo replied, "I agree about that. Goku's one of the strongest guys around, but he's kind of an idiot."

Vegeta said, "So, the two of us are going to bring Goku down?"

Piccolo had an evil smile on his face, while replying, "Yes, that's going to be happening."

Vegeta put his hand on his chin, while saying, "After we defeat that loser, what will we do with the dragon balls?"

Piccolo replied, "I was expecting you, to ask about that. I have a fair deal, that's going to keep us from getting into a real battle."

Vegeta asked, "What's your deal?"

Piccolo explained, "After we defeat Goku, we each take half of his dragon balls. That way, we get to defeat our arch-enemy and we both get a great amount of power."

Vegeta thought about Piccolo's deal. Although he wanted to all of Goku's dragon balls, he figured it would be for the best, to not get into another rivalry. Because of that, he stuck his hand out and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to agree to your deal." Vegeta and Piccolo shook hands.

Vegeta and Piccolo were unaware, that Emperor Pilaf was watching them. Emperor Pilaf was a few dozen feet away. He had a sneaky smile on his face, while whispering, "Vegeta and Piccolo think their partnership will help them win, but that's not going to happen. After they defeat Goku, I'll take all of Goku's dragon balls. That way, I'll finally become the most powerful force, that this world has ever dealt with." He did an evil laugh.

Several minutes later, Bulma and Goku arrived. Vegeta and Piccolo were both surprised, that Bulma was there. Vegeta didn't have the most eloquent way of wording things, so he asked, "What the heck is she doing here?!"

Goku replied, "Dude, you need some chill pills."

Vegeta had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "After I defeat you, you'll need fifty types of medicine."

Bulma replied, "I came here, because I was hoping I could convince you guys, to not have another fight."

Piccolo had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why wouldn't you want us to fight?"

Bulma replied, "Fights are reckless, corrupt things. Instead of constantly putting your lives in danger, for the most petty of reasons, you can talk things out."

Vegeta angrily responded, "No offense, but you gotta be kidding me. Talking things out would be a pathetic and lame way, of taking care of our issues."

Piccolo said, "However, there is simple way, to end all of this fighting."

Bulma asked, "What would that be?"

Piccolo answered, "If Goku gave us his dragon balls, we wouldn't have to beat him up."

Goku put his hand on his hips, while saying, "That would be unacceptable, you corrupt fiends. Vegeta and Piccolo, you need to learn the value of justice. You also need to learn, that I have what it takes, to win this fight."

Vegeta replied, "You're incredibly wrong about that, Goku. When it comes to this fight, you're going to be an incredible loser. You're going to lose this fight and you're going to lose every dragon ball, that you've ever received."

Goku confidently responded, "That's not going to be happening." He started charging, towards Vegeta and Piccolo.

Bulma had a scared look on her face. She truly wished, that the guys would see the error of their ways and learn that peace is important. She wondered what she should do. She doubted they would pay attention to her. Despite that, Bulma still felt the urge, to try to communicate with them. She tried to talk louder, than she was used to, while saying, "Guys, please call of this fight. I know you think this fight has to happen, but it doesn't. Not everybody can be friends, but we can all come to an agreement. We can try to sort things out and find a solution, that benefits everybody."

While starting his fight with Vegeta and Piccolo, Goku looked back at Bulma and said, "I'm sorry, but that could never happen. Your intentions are noble, but I'm afraid there's no way, that you could ever change things. Vegeta and Piccolo are two of the most corrupt scoundrels, that I've ever dealt with. They're hurt tons of innocent people and have attempted dozens of evil schemes."

Bulma replied, "I know that. However, if Vegeta and Piccolo left their evil, petty schemes behind, I think they could be very useful. Because they're so strong and intimidating, I believe there's a lot of incredible things they could do. The only elements, that they're lacking in, are justice and peace."

Vegeta responded, "Justice and peace are overrated concepts, that could never benefit me or Piccolo. In fact, they only benefit lovey-dovey people, who act extremely soft and fragile."

Piccolo had a proud look on his face, while saying, "Vegeta and I are the opposite, of soft and fragile. We're the mightiest, most imposing threats, that anybody's ever laid eyes on."

Goku replied, "I'm going to prove you guys wrong." He started zapping Vegeta and Piccolo, as well as punching and kicking them.

Vegeta had an amused look on his face, while asking, "Does Goku think he's going to stop us? If that's the case, he's the King ,of the Wrong-Predication Kingdom." He did an evil laugh.

Vegeta and Piccolo started combining their forces, so they could defeat Goku. Although Goku was incredibly powerful, he didn't have the cleverness or common-sense, that Vegeta and Piccolo had. They started punching and kicking Goku. Bulma kept talking about the value of peacefulness, but her helpful morals were ignored.

After several minutes, of Vegeta and Piccolo attacking Goku, they started flinging him around. Goku kept trying to fight back. Although he managed to get a few punches in, his fight skills were starting to become inferior. He didn't understand why that was.

As the fight was reaching the end, Goku fell to the ground. Goku said, "As much as I hate to admit, I feel like the loser."

Piccolo had a satisfied smile on his face, while Vegeta looked overjoyed. Vegeta said, "We defeated Goku and now, we're going to have all of his dragon balls."

Piccolo replied, "This might be the greatest victory, that I've ever had. Even though I didn't do it alone, I'm still incredibly proud of himself."

Vegeta looked at Piccolo, while saying, "I'm not fond of admitting this, but it seems like teamwork is a useful concept."

Piccolo replied, "I agree with that."

Vegeta started hopping around, while saying, "I'm so excited about this victory, that I must dance about it. However, I don't want to look dorky."

Piccolo sighed and replied, "Then I'll dance, as well. Since you helped me accomplish my greatest victory, I owe you that." Vegeta and Piccolo started dancing. Their dancing was very corny and Vegeta almost slipped to the ground, more than once.

Emperor Pilaf put his hands on the crate, that contained all of Goku's dragon balls, while saying, "Those immature guys, who have the overly-big muscles, are so distracted, that I'll be able to steal what they want, without them knowing it. It's hard to believe, that they didn't notice me. It seems like I'm luckier, than I could of ever imagined."

Bulma looked around and saw that Emperor Pilaf was trying to steal Goku's dragon balls. She had known Emperor Pilaf was by the battlefield, for a long time. She tried to tell the others, but thy were so distracted with their fighting, that they didn't listen to her.

Bulma walked up to Vegeta and Piccolo, who were still dancing, and said, "Emperor Pilaf is stealing Goku's dragon balls."

Vegeta had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Bulma explained, "He's been here, for a long time and now, he's taking the thing you want. You need to stop putting so much intensity into your fights, so you can focus on more important things in life."

Piccolo looked at Vegeta and said, "We must get the dragon balls." Vegeta nodded. The two of them started chasing Emperor Pilaf.

Emperor Pilaf was running faster, than they thought he was capable of. Since he didn't pose much of a mental or physical threat, Emperor Pilaf put a lot of effort, into becoming a fast runner. Vegeta and Piccolo tried to run after Emperor Pilaf and put an end to his evil scheme. However, they felt they didn't have what it took, to catch up to him.

Thankfully, Bulma was able to run, to where Emperor Pilaf was. Since she rarely got into fights, she wasn't nearly as worn-out, as Vegeta and Piccolo were. She was able to get to Pilaf and kick him to the ground. Bulma said, "Emperor Pilaf, you should stop trying to be a threat. There's already too many people, who re overly-strong and use their strength, to get into the roughest of fights. If you start doing the same thing, you'll become a menace, not a hero."

Emperor Pilaf angrily replied, "I don't care about that. I'm going to knock you to the ground, take the dragon balls back, and become the most powerful fighter." Bulma kicked Emperor Pilaf away and handed the dragon balls, to Goku.

Goku smiled and replied, "Thank you, Bulma."

Piccolo said, "If it wasn't for Bulma, the dragon balls would of been in the worst of hands. By doing all these fights, we accomplished nothing."

Goku looked at Bulma and said, "I was wrong. If we followed the things, that you tried to teach us, things would of gotten much better."

Vegeta replied, "As much as I hate to admit it, we should tone down the number of fights, that the three of us have."

Goku nodded and responded, "I agree with that. It's time for peace." Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta shook hands.

Bulma had a cheerful look on her face, while saying, "If you want to win a fight, peace is the best weapon there is."


End file.
